For safety, efficiency, accounting and other purposes, it is important for an airline to carefully track certain data throughout the aircraft fueling process. Such data, which is often referred to as “fuel ticket data,” may include fueling transaction data, dispatch details, fuel load and aircraft information. Almost all airlines currently use a paper-based method for collecting, recording and communicating fuel ticket data. Using paper to manually record and communicate fuel ticket data is undesirable because paper records can be lost or misfiled and fuel ticket data can be written incorrectly or illegibly. In addition, fuel ticket data recorded on paper must be manually reentered into computer-based accounting systems.
An aircraft pilot requires fuel load information before aircraft departure so that the aircraft can be properly trimmed. Use of a paper-based method for collecting, recording and communicating fuel ticket data requires manual delivery of fuel ticket data to the pilot, typically in the form of a printed paper ticket. For example, the fueling agent may print a paper ticket containing fuel load information and may carry it to the gate agent to be given to the pilot. The manual exchange of a printed paper ticket adds additional time to the fueling process for each flight. If the paper ticket is lost at the gate, the fueling agent will need to re-print the ticket and return to the gate, adding further delay to the process.
In addition, requiring or allowing fueling agents to physically enter the airline terminal presents a potential security risk. Allowing fueling agents into the passenger gate area may also be undesirable because they may not be dressed in an appropriate manner to be seen by customers. Accordingly, airlines and aircraft fueling companies have a need for an automated system for collecting, managing and storing aircraft fueling information and for communicating fuel ticket data based thereon.